User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Types
I just joined, and I'm already confused with all the types. The two pages I refer to for types have a slightly different type rosters, and then there's the typing reforms, it's all just confusing. So I'm just gonna list the types I've seen so far, and a suggestion: we need an official types page that lists the different types. The category page doesn't count. Air Air-types have the trend of being able to manipulate a type of wind, made up of a gas, or can fly. Art Here's our first weird type and I'm absolutely fine with this. Art-types revolve around creativity and the use of art to attack. Cyber Cyber-types are associated with technology, especially the intangible parts of technology, like data, internet and software. Dark Dark or Darkness-types (I've seen it being said either way) are the opposite of Light (and Angel)-types, covering both metaphorical and literal darkness. Dream Dream-types revolve around sleep, dreams, your psyche and imagination. Earth Earth-types relate to the earth, minerals and anything related to it. There was a Jewel-type that was merged with Earth, but I think it deserves it's own typing, not with the name like Jewel-type, something along the lines of Gem or Mineral-type. Energy Self-explanatory. It, well, could be merged with Volt, but I can see that there can be different types of energy, so I'm just going to let it slide. Fighter Hmmm, this reminds me of Pokemon. The Fighter-type is associated with physicality and martial arts. Fire Fire-types are associated with heat, and fire. This also includes magma. Food Food-types are related to nutrition, food and health. Ghostly Ghostly-types relate to spirits and paranormal activity. Glass Hmm, so Glass gets it's own type, but not Gem? Anyways, Glass-types associated with glass. I feel this is too specific, like Dragon, because there's only one type of glass, and that's glass. But with Gems, there are different types of gems, you could even rename it to Crystal, which glass basically is. Horror Horror-types are associated with fear and horror. I don't feel it should be it's own type, but it's independant enough for me to let it be. Ice Eh, I think Ice should be renamed to Frost or Cold, but then again, it would be weird if Fire was instead Heat. But anyways, Ice-types relate to coldness, frost and low temperatures. Insect Insect-types revolve around any creature that resembles an insect or arachnid. Life Life deals with life, health, healing, and otherwise the structure of life. Light Light-types are associated with both metaphorical and literal light. Magic Magic-types relate to magic, focus and trickery. Metal I praise Complipedia for not just calling it Steel. Anyways, Metal-types encompass all different types of metal. Mystery Mystery-types relate to surprise, the unknown and mystery. Plain The "Normal-type" of the Complien Universe, which is actually a better name. Plain-type is the limbo where you put Compliens that don't fit anywhere else. Plant I think it should be Nature-type instead because it includes Fungi, which aren't plants. Plant-types are associated with nature, and organic matter. Plasma A common misconception is that electricity is plasma, when in fact that Plasma is a different state altogether. Electricity is energy, and plasma is superheated gas, so good on Complipedia for making it a separate type. Poisonous Okay, I have an issue with the name. Poison is different from Venom and Toxin, but I there's no general name for the three, so I guess we'll just stick with Poisonous. Poisonous-types are associated with impurities, danger and harmful substances. Psy Hmm, this is reminding me of Pokemon again. Psy-types are related to your brain, concentration and your state of mind. Sound I'm surprised Pokemon hasn't gone through this yet. Sound types relate to vibrations, soundwaves and the ability to hear. Space I'd prefer the name Cosmic, but I'm fine with it. Space-types are associated with space and heavenly bodies. Stone Too specific, not to mention that it can be easily merged with Earth. Time Time-types refer to time, chronology and continuity. Vampire Honestly, I don't even know. It could be split into Insect, Horror and Ghostly. Void Void-types refer to ether, nothingness, antimatter and the abscence of something. Volt Volt-types are associated with electricity. Water Water-types are associated with liquids, and water. Final Say so that's the end of this blog. If I missed any types, then let me know. Category:Blog posts